


too many words

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: to talk straight [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Wortlos - viele Worte um nichts  
Inzwischen überdauerte die Beziehung schon den zweiten Tag. Bis auf Fannis Familie und Anders' Zwilling, den er am Abend angerufen hatte, wusste noch niemand von ihrer Beziehung und auch wenn die beiden sich in wenigen Dingen einig waren, so planten sie auch nicht etwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern.   
Da Fanni noch immer ein sehr unruhiger Schläfer und Anders, durch den Gips bedingt, noch immer schnarchte, schliefen die beiden noch immer in den unterschiedlichen Zimmern. Aber, dennoch war Fanni auch in der vergangenen Nacht, sobald er sich im Bett zu einsam fühlte und er die Schlafzimmertür seiner Eltern ins Schloss hatte fallen gehört hatte auf Zehenspitzen durch das dunkle Haus, über die leise knarrenden Treppen ins Gästezimmer geschlichen und dort zu Anders ins Bett gekrochen.  
Am heutigen Abend aber waren Ellen und Ola ausgegangen und das Haus lag still und ruhig da, als Fanni kurz nachdem Anders sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange ins Bett verabschiedet hatte, seinem Freund hinterher schlich. Er hatte schon die Hand am Türgriff zum Gästezimmer, als er Wasserrauschen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Gästebad zu hören glaubte. Fanni sah prüfend in die Richtung und grinste schalkhaft, als er das grelle Licht der Neonröhren unter der Tür hindurch scheinen sah.  
Leise schlich er zur Tür und lauschte an der Tür, bevor er dann vorsichtig nach der Klinke tastete. Sein Blick fiel auf das Schlüsselloch und atmete erleichtert auf, als er entdeckte, dass das Gästebad nach wie vor keinen Schlüssel besaß, sondern ein kleines Rentierstofftier verkündete „okkupert“. Das Rentier in seinem von Ellen gestrickten Pullover versuchte Fanni aber mitzuteilen, dass das Bad tatsächlich besetzt wäre, aber der Skispringer ignorierte das und öffnete die Tür gerade so weit, dass er ins angenehm warme Bad schlüpfen konnte.  
Die von Rasmus' Freund geliehenen Sachen lagen in einem wilden Durcheinander auf den beigen Fliesen und Fanni machte, nach einem raschen Blick zur Dusche vorsichtig einen Schritt darüber hinweg. Anders stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und summte unter der Dusche und schien auch nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er nicht mehr alleine im Bad war. Der Arzt bückte sich und Fanni nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich eilig seine Sachen auszuziehen und die Schiebetür der Dusche ein Stück aufzuschieben. Er zwängte sich durch den schmalen Spalt und wollte gerade Anders, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zuwandte, umarmen als ihn das Wasser traf. Der Skispringer gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, tastete blindlings nach der Tür, sprang förmlich aus der Dusche hinaus und schlang zitternd die Arme um sich.  
Das Wasser war eisig kalt und Fanni fühlte sich, als wäre er in einen gefrorenen See gesprungen. Er fluchte und rieb sich die Arme, in der Hoffnung die Kälte zu vertreiben, während er gleichzeitig nach dem Handtuch tastete. Als sich endlich, nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten seine Finger um den von der Heizung angewärmten Stoff schlossen, begann er sich eilig abzutrocknen und hüllte sich dann, noch immer zitternd in das große Badehandtuch ein.  
„Verdammte Scheiße ...“, brachte Fanni zwischen klappernden Zähnen hindurch, aber seine Wangen färbten sich rot und er wirbelte, plötzlich wütend, herum als er ein amüsiertes Lachen aus der Richtung der Dusche hörte, „Ist dir kalt?“ „Halt's Maul.“, stieß Fanni hervor und ballte die Fäuste, aber Anders grinste nur und griff dann, ohne den vor Wut und Kälte zitternden Fanni nach dem Duschgel, „Du willst mir also nicht den Rücken einschäumen?“  
Grummelnd und nun schlecht gelaunt, zeigte Fanni Anders den Mittelfinger, bevor er sich dann auf dem Absatz umdrehte und die Badezimmertür wütend hinter sich zuknallte, „Scheiß Haugvad … Der braucht echt ein Warnschild … oder sollte kastriert werden … Idiot!“ Der wütende Wortschwall wurde undeutlich, als Fanni in seiner Reisetasche nach einem der warmen Pullover und den dicken, von seiner Mutter gestrickten Socken suchte. Als er den Pullover dann aber nicht finden konnte, griff er stattdessen grollend nach Anders' Pullover, den er dem Arzt irgendwann in den letzten Tagen entwendet hatte und zog das, nach Anders riechende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf, „So ein Mistkerl ...“

Als Fanni eine Viertelstunde später endlich das Klappen der Tür hörte, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Anders, der sich gerade die Haare trocknete, in das Gästezimmer trat. Der Arzt trug nur eine der geliehenen Trainingshosen und ein verblichenes T-Shirt mit dem, durch viele Wäschen verfärbten Logo des Turnverbands und sah sich suchend nach dem Kleineren um, „Fanni? Bis du hier?“  
Er erhielt keine Antwort, entdeckte nun aber unter der unordentlichen Decke eine verräterische, kleine Erhebung, „Fannemel … Bist du ok?“ „Nein.“, lautete die leise, aber durchaus noch immer wütend klingende Erwiderung unter der Decke heraus und Anders schmunzelte. Der Arzt trat auf die andere Seite des Bettes, schlug die Decke zurück und kroch langsam zu Fanni hinüber, „Fannemel ...“ „Verschwinde, Haugvad.“, murrte Fanni und rutschte immer weiter von Anders weg, bis er schließlich am Rand des Bettes verharrten musste. Aber, die grauen Augen funkelten den Älteren wütend an, als Anders' Hand nun zärtlich über seinen Rücken zu streichen begann, „Du hast eiskalte Finger!“  
„Hab ich nicht.“, Anders hatte merklich Mühe ernst zu bleiben, als Fanni sich nun aufrichtete und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, während die grauen Augen vor Wut blitzten, „Du hast kalt … Nein, EISKALT geduscht! Natürlich hast du kalte Finger!“ Anders seufzte und verdrehte dann genervt die Augen, bevor er fast besitzergreifend einen Arm um Fannis Taille schlang. Der Kleinere wollte protestieren, verstummte aber abrupt, als er an einen warmen Körper gezogen wurde. Er seufzte kurz zufrieden und schloss für einige Sekunden auch die Augen, als er sich gegen Anders' warmen Körper schmiegte.  
Plötzlich verspannte er sich aber und hob den Blick, um den noch immer lächelnden Anders verwundert anzusehen. Fragend krauste er die Nase und blinzelte verwirrt, „Aber … du bist … warm? Wie?!?“ „Haugvad.“, Anders grinste und Fanni verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Klar … Haugvads können alles … Schon verstanden ...“ Der Arzt schwieg, zog Fanni allerdings näher zu sich und hauchte einen liebevollen Kuss auf Fannis Haar.   
Für eine Weile lagen sie still und eng aneinander geschmiegt im schmalen Gästebett und Anders' Hände rieben über Fannis Arme und Rücken, um ihn etwas aufzuwärmen. „Fanni ...“, Anders' Lippen streiften Fannis Ohr und er hauchte einen Kuss hinter sein Ohr, „Bist du mir noch böse?“ „Ja!“, Fanni klang zwar bereits reichlich verschlafen, aber dennoch noch immer grummelig, als er nun zu Anders, der die ganze Situation allerdings noch immer reichlich amüsant zu finden schien, aufsah. Er funkelte den Älteren wütend an, schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und sah mit roten Wangen weg, als seine Wangen sich röteten, „Ich will nie wieder Sex unter der Dusche mit dir haben!“  
„Tja … Wir hatten ja noch nie Sex unter der Dusche ...“, der Arzt schnaubte amüsiert, „Und, ich kann es dir nur noch mal sagen, du verpasst was … Ich bin sehr talentiert unter der Dusche ...“ Fannis grauer Blick wurde nun beinahe mörderisch, aber Anders beugte sich furchtlos zu ihm und küsste ihn, bevor der Jüngere noch Widerworte geben konnte. Fanni wollte in seiner Wut noch nicht nachgeben, aber er schmolz förmlich dahin und begann den Kuss immer fordernder zu erwidern und sich enger an Anders zu schmiegen.  
Anders' Atem beschleunigte sich und er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als nun zwei eiskalte Hände unter sein Shirt wanderten und sich gegen die warme Haut seines Bauchs pressten. Zitternd löste er sich von Fanni und sah verwundert auf den grinsenden Skispringer, der ihn unschuldig anlächelnd verkündete hinunter, „So, jetzt sind wir quitt.“


	2. kaltes Wasser

„Herein ...“, Fanni, der nach Alexanders Aufforderung dennoch voller Vorsicht die Bürotür geöffnet hatte und eingetreten war, blieb bereits nach wenigen Schritten stehen. Er fühlte den neugierigen und fragenden Blick des Trainers auf sich ruhen und schluckte schwer, „Alex ...“ „Fannemel.“, Alexander lehnte sich mit einem ruhigen Lächeln in den knarrenden Bürostuhl zurück und musterte den sichtlich nervösen Athleten, „Willst du mir erklären, warum du schon wieder einen Termin bei Lars 'vergessen' hast?“ „Bei ...“, Fanni schluckte und starrte erst entsetzt mit roten Wangen auf Alexander, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte und auf seine Füße starrte, „Nein … Ich ...“ „Das war ein Scherz, Fanni.“, Alex seufzte, als er die Anspannung des Jüngeren bemerkte und hob in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Hände, „Nur ein Scherz.“ „Kein guter ...“, murmelte Fanni, hob aber endlich wieder den Blick und schluckte, „Ich wollte mit dir reden … über … Silvester.“   
„Silvester?“, Alex nickte und die langen Finger begannen auf der Tischplatte des Schreibtischs zu trommeln, als wollten sie Fanni zum Weitersprechen auffordern. Fanni trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber endlich schien er sich ein Herz gefasst zu haben und sah wieder zu Alex, „Ich möchte jemanden … einladen.“ „Jemanden.“, nun lehnte Alex sich, neugierig geworden nach vorne und gab einen auffordernd, fragenden Laut von sich, „Geht das vielleicht auch genauer?“ „Anders ...“, die Röte auf den schmalen Wangen vertiefte sich und Fanni hustete,verschluckte den Nachnamen beinahe, „Haugvad.“ „Haugvad.“, Alex blinzelte fragend, rollte den Namen prüfend auf der Zunge, verzog dann aber das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Fauliges gerochen, „Doch nicht etwa den Anders Haugvad?“ „Genau.“, Fanni nickte und ballte nun die Fäuste, als er weitersprach, „Anders, mein … Freund.“   
„Oh, Gott. Habt ihr unter geistiger Umnachtung gelitten?“, Alex lachte, fuhr sich mit einem Kopfschütteln durch das kurze Haar und sank in den knarrenden Bürostuhl zurück, „Nun gut … Jedem das seine ...“ „Alex …“, Fanni schluckte und schien erst nach einigen Sekunden zu begreifen, dass sein Trainer entgegen seiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen doch noch zugestimmt hatte. Daraufhin hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auch gleich merklich auf, „Danke, Alex.“ „Bitte und nun raus.“, Alex winkte mit einem beinahe nachsichtig wirkenden Lächeln in Richtung Tür, „Bevor ich es mir anders überlege ...“

„Kaffee trinken gehen?“, amüsiert zog Anders eine Braue hoch, hielt dem Kleineren aber die verzierte Glastür, die ins Café führte auf, „Etwas altmodisch; haben die wenigstens guten Kaffee?“ „Hm.“, Fanni errötete nur, brummte verstummt und steuerte einen der freien Tische am Fenster an, „Keine Ahnung. Ich war noch nie hier.“ „Ah ja.“, der Arzt zog einen der filigranen, weißen Metallstühle mit den dunkelroten Sitzkissen zu sich und setzte sich, ohne Fanni, der ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, aus den Augen zu lassen, „Dann sollte ich wohl mal eine der Kellnerin fragen, was sie uns empfehlen kann ...“  
Fanni knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er stumm beobachtete, wie Anders eine der vorbeieilenden Kellnerinnen am Arm berührte, sich zu ihr lehnte und dann leise mit ihr sprach. Beide kicherten immer wieder und während sich die Wangen der Kellnerin nun zart röteten, als sie etwas auf ihren Kellnerblock schrieb, schien Anders seinen Freund gar nicht weiter zu beachten, als er den gefalteten Zettel entgegennahm und sich dann auch mit einem Lächeln bedankte.  
„Und?“, der kleine Skispringer ballte, als die Kellnerin mit einem letzten flirtenden Lächeln und einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu Anders endlich gegangen war, die Fäuste und schien nun beinahe zu knurren, als er süffisant fragte, „Und, was konnte sie uns empfehlen?“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders' lange Finger spielten mit dem ordentlich gefalteten Zettel und der Arzt steckte ihn selbstvergessen in die Tasche, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund lehnte, „Der Latte soll gut sein … Oder reicht dir die Latte von heute morgen noch?“ „Ein Wasser.“, knurrte Fanni, dessen Wangen sich bereits wieder verdächtig rot färbten und dessen graue Augen vor wachsender Wut zu funkeln schienen, „Danke.“ „Du willst Platz für die Abendlatte lassen.“, Anders nickte zufrieden und winkte eine weitere Kellnerin heran.

„So … Und nun verrat mir mal, warum sind wir hier?“, Anders rührte in dem hohen Glas und leckte den Milchschaum genüsslich vom Löffel, umspielte das angewärmte Metall mit der Zunge und leckte sich dann provozierend langsam über die schaumbefleckten Lippen, „Es gibt doch einen Grund?“ Fanni schluckte, aber seine schmale Finger legten sich fest um das kühle Wasserglas. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er dann doch zu sprechen begann, „Also, ich habe neulich mit Alex gesprochen ...“ „Mit Alex?“, Neugier schimmerte in Anders' blauen Augen, der Arzt legte fragend den Kopf schief und brummte auffordernd. „Über Silvester ...“, Fanni begann unruhig auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen und wich dem neugierig, fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers aus, „Du weißt, dass unsere Partner uns besuchen dürfen?“ Anders nickte, unterbrach den kleinen Athleten, der hastig einen Schluck des kalten Wassers nahm und dann hustete.  
Es dauerte dann aber ein weiteres Mal einen Augenblick, bis Fanni sich wieder gefangen hatte, dann aber räusperte er sich aber und brachte den nächsten Satz beinahe stotternd hervor, „Du … Du da...dar...da...arfst komm … mmen.“ Als sich das Schweigen immer weiter in die Länge zu ziehen schien, schluckte Fanni schwer und sah schüchtern zu Anders, „Du … willst also nicht ...“ „Ich muss arbeiten.“, Bedauern schimmerte in den blauen Augen, aber Fanni war so wütend, dass er diese Gefühlsregung übersah. Stattdessen erhob er sich, stemmte die Arme auf den Tisch und schnaubte zornig, „Was habe ich denn auch erwartet … Natürlich willst du lieber diese verdammte Kellnerin vögeln! WEIßT DU WAS? FICK DICH, HAUGVAD! IST WAHRSCHEINLICH EH BESSER … WENN DU NICHT AUFTAUCHST ...“  
„Fanni, warte!“, Anders streckte die Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus, aber Fanni schlug die Hand einfach nur ruppig beiseite, griff nach seinem Glas und kippte Anders das restliche Wasser ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment standen sich die beiden Männer sprachlos entgegen, dann aber wand der Athlet sich wortlos ab und drängte sich durch die neugierigen Menschen.

„So wie es aussieht, hat das Küken einen Freund.“, Alexander klang merklich reserviert und sah Lars, der gerade seine Tasche packte, nachdenklich an, „Wusstest du davon?“ „Nein.“, Lars zog mit einem Seufzen den Reißverschluss zu und seufzte, als er sich nun aufrichtete, „Alex, auch wenn du es nicht verstehen willst … Ich bin nicht für meinen Bruder verantwortlich.“ „Ah, du wusstest es.“, der Österreicher nickte und nahm den Physiotherapeuten die rote Sporttasche ab, „Wie lange geht das schon so?“ „Warum interessiert dich das Liebesleben von Fanni und Anders so sehr?“, Lars legte fragend den Kopf schief, ließ sich aber von Alex zu sich ziehen, „Ist dein eigenes so langweilig?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Alex küsste Lars auf die kratzige Wange, „Vermisse dich in meinem Bett ...“ „Warst du denn auch brav?“, Lars grinste, aber noch bevor Alex antworten konnte, vibrierte Lars' Handy auf dem penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und tanzte über die polierte Platte, woraufhin der Physiotherapeut sich aus der lockeren Umarmung wand, „Tschuldige, Alex. Ich muss ran gehen … das ist Anders ...“  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“, murmelte der Trainer und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches, von wo aus er Lars beobachtete, der während des Telefonats eine unruhige Wanderung aufgenommen hatte. Lars hatte das Gespräch nicht auf den Lautsprecher gelegt, so dass Alex Lauscherrolle sehr einseitig war und er einzig Lars' Anteil an dem Gespräch verfolgen konnte.  
„Anders, was ...“, scheinbar wurde der Physiotherapeut unterbrochen und obwohl Alexander die Worte des Zwillings nicht verstehen konnte, meinte er dennoch einen wütenden Tonfall wahrzunehmen. Lars schwieg, ließ seinen Bruder schimpfen, fuhr sich dann durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf, „Wasser?“ Dieses Mal schien Anders' Antwort nur kurz zu sein, aber Lars' Miene spiegelte nun deutliches Amüsement wider und er schnitt eine Grimasse, „Sei froh, es hätte heißer Kaffee sein können ...“ Anders' Stimme wurde wieder lauter und Lars verzog das Gesicht, als er das Handy nun eine Armlänge vom Ohr entfernt hielt, „Anders … du hattest es bestimmt verdient ...“  
„Also, so wie es aussieht, hast du Silvester nur ein frustriertes Küken und keinen Anders.“, fasste Lars das vorangegangene Gespräch, ohne weitere Einzelheiten zu nennen, für Alex zusammen, „Und ich muss los.“


End file.
